


Sergio & Raquel - The only flaw (La Casa de Papel)

by MissHarmonySong



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Money Heist, la casa de papel season 3, serquel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHarmonySong/pseuds/MissHarmonySong
Summary: This is a Sergio & Raquel season 3 fanvideo I made. I hope you like it!





	Sergio & Raquel - The only flaw (La Casa de Papel)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8fXhz-Eszk&feature=youtu.be>


End file.
